


Words of comfort

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What if Lois comes to comfort Clark after Alicia's death, instead of Jonathan and Martha?
Relationships: Clark Kent and Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Alicia Baker (past)
Kudos: 3





	Words of comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from reading other Clark/Alicia fics.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or Smallville.

Clark was sitting in the loft of the barn, throwing the ball as it bounced off and returned to his hand and he continued doing the same routine until he heard footsteps.

"Hey, Smallville." Lois said and Clark didn't react, just continuing throwing and catching the ball. "I… I can't even imagine how you must be feeling but… Tim had us all fooled. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Alicia."

"Is that supposed to make things better?" Clark asked, not turning his eyes to her as he kept throwing the ball.

Lois sighed as she sat next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Clark, honestly, I'm not sure there are words that could make you feel better after what you've been through lately. If there were, I'd say them right now. But what I do know is that if you keep beating yourself up, it's going to break you eventually. I may not have known Alicia and I'm sure she was a good person in spite of what the people around here were telling about her but do you think she would have wanted you to keep wallowing in self-pity and guilt here? Tim knew how people had condemned Alicia already and used that against her and tricked us all, even you and he framed her for what _he_ had done and _wanted_ you to doubt her.

I knew that something was off about him, when I had gone with him on that date but I couldn't have imagined this, and I probably should've seen it coming but I'm not going to wallow over this. Tim knew how to cover his tracks. If anyone's to blame, it's him. No one else."

She knew that it was probably not going to make things easier but she had hoped it would make Clark let go of his guilt but he just kept throwing the ball until he caught it and stopped.

"Thank you, Lois." Clark said.

"Smallville, you know you don't have to go through this alone, do you? I'm here for you." Lois assured.

"Yeah but… if it hadn't been for you, I might have crossed a line I couldn't come back from." Clark said.

"Look, Clark, I get why you wanted to kill Tim, I'm sure anyone in your place would've done the same thing but…" Lois sighed. "You're the last person on Earth I'd imagine getting pushed so much over the edge, no matter what you've suffered and… taking a life, it changes you and I didn't want you to do something you might regret forever and I'm sure Alicia wouldn't have wanted you to become a murderer. If you had killed Tim, you would have proven him right. Don't give him that satisfaction. He's going to spend the rest of his life in a cell, where he can't hurt anyone, ever again."

Clark clenched the ball in his hand as he focused his gaze on it as his guilt and anger started to rise again. "Everyone in Smallville condemned her and shunned her. I was the only one who had not given up on her and I can't tell them that they were wrong about her. That she had changed."

"Clark…" Lois sighed. "I understand that you're angry and you have every right to be. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about what I thought about Alicia but… I never really knew her, unlike you, Lana or Chloe. I only knew what everyone had told about her. I… If I could tell her that I was sorry, I would."

"It's not your fault. All she wanted was a chance—"

"Hey." Lois grabbed Clark by his arm. "Dwelling on what might have been is not going to change anything. I know it's not going to be easy, but you need to let go and accept that there's nothing else you could've done. In the end, Tim fooled us all and he took it all away from her."

Clark just stared, silent, not looking at her.

"Clark… I can't even imagine what you must be going through but… this isn't your fault. Just remember that Chloe and I are here for you, if you need anything." Lois said as she got up on her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I found it a bit hypocritical from Jonathan and Martha that they were comforting Clark after Alicia's death, considering their opinion on her and their disapproval of Clark going out with her and Lois and Chloe were the only ones, who later realized that they were in the wrong about her, so I wanted to try what if Lois was the one comforting Clark.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
